


Born in a Hale Storm

by FanfictionForYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Happy Joy Joy with a bit of Teenage Angst, Jackson Whittemore is no more...now he's Jackson Hale, M/M, No Fire, Teen Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf AU.  All is Happy as the fire never happened.  In June of 1995, Peter brings a dying pregnant woman to the hospital and ends up the new father of her son after she dies.  Jackson Hale grows up a werewolf bitten at infancy to save his life with a loving pack and a loving father and step mother and step brother.  In a world where Jackson is shown how much he is loved every day and where a fire never destroyed the Hale family…everything is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson's Lullaby is Phil Collin's 'You'll be in my Heart' and in my head, Peter sings it to him when the baby boy won't go to sleep...even if Jackson was born in 1995 and the song is from 1999. Who cares! it's AU already!

It was raining heavily as a freak thunder storm had popped up out of nowhere and began pounding Beacon Hills.  Peter could barely hear the sound of his car’s motor over the sound of the rain thumping heavily against his roof and if it hadn’t been for his supernatural eye sight; he wouldn’t have been able to see where he was going at all.  He wondered how the car just a short distance ahead of him was able to keep on the road at all.

Wondering had turned out to be a bad thing; as just a few seconds later the car swerved off of the road and slammed into a tree.  The accident was then illuminated by a crack of thunder.

“Oh my God!”

Peter pulled over to the side of the road instantly and left his hazard lights on as he ran to the car that had crashed.  He tired opening the driver side door; but it was stuck.  He had to wretch it open with his supernatural strength and was struck by a terrifying sight.

It wasn’t that the driver was dead that was terrifying…the tree branch though his chest was disturbing but it was what was in the passenger seat that terrified him.

She was heavily pregnant and blood was gushing from her head from her head where it had smashed against the dash board.  It was an older style car without any air bags…but she was so heavily pregnant and the scent of her water having broken was terrifying him even more.  Was the woman even to term? Would she survive?  Would the baby survive?

As if things weren’t bad enough; the storm decided that it would be fun to turn the rain to hail despite the fact that it was the middle of the summer.

The woman’s eyes slowly opened and she looked at him.

“No, don’t look over here.  Just keep your eyes closed.  I’m going to get you out and we’re going to the hospital.  Just…just hold on sweetheart.”  He didn’t want her to see the man with the branch through his chest.  Luckily it was dark so she might not actually know what she was looking at.

“My baby…my Jackson.”  If Peter had been human; he wouldn’t have heard her voice.  “I won’t be there to watch him grow…take care of him for me…my sweet baby boy.”

“Don’t talk like that.  You’ll both be fine.”

He was on the other side of the car in an instant and ripped that door open as well.  He sliced through her seat belt with his claws and carefully pulled her from the wreckage.  As he held her, another flash of lightning shone and she shrunk into him.

“It’s going to be okay.”

Peter placed her in the back of the car and turned back towards town; heading to the hospital and praying to the gods and the moon that the woman and her child would survive.

***  
  
Life is so fragile.

It was the only thought going through Peter Hale’s mind as he looked in on Jackson in the NICU with tubes coming off of him.  He had no broken bones but his mother had died before the doctors could get Jackson out of her dying body.  He was so little…it would have been another couple of weeks before he should have been born…now…the boy had been born in a hail storm and had no parents.

Peter rested his hand against the glass of the NICU as the doctors worked on helping little Jackson breathe.

“Just this one…just let this one live.  Every child deserves a chance.  Just let this one live.”

A tear slid down Peter’s face and his heart pounded in his chest.  The wolf inside was howling at the injustice of what had happened.  The Millers were dead and now their son might not make it as well.  Jackson, poor little Jackson.  He had told the nurse what the boy’s mother had told him before she died…how she had said that the boy’s name was Jackson.

Poor little Jackson.

“Brother.”

Peter turned to see his alpha and older brother James Hale standing behind him.  He had been focusing so intently on the sound of Jackson’s little heart that he hadn’t even sensed his brother’s approach.

“James.”

“Are you okay Peter?”

“Physically yes, but my heart is breaking.”

The two brothers looked in to the NICU where their sister Sarah who worked as a doctor in the NICU was working on helping little baby Jackson.

“He’s dying James.  I can smell it from here.  He won’t last the night.”

“No, you’re right.  He won’t last the night…not without a little help.”

Peter’s head whipped around to look at his brother.

“You can’t be suggesting?”

James smiled softly.  “How would you like to be a father Peter?  You already seem to have a soft spot for the babe…how would you like for him to be your pup?”

Peter gulped and looked back in on their sister working on Jackson.  “Save him.”

***  
  
It wasn’t much of a bite.  It was more of a nick really; but the scent of death surrounding the baby…the pup…had left just seconds after his blood had been spilled.

By morning, all signs that the child had even been cut were gone and his lungs and heart were working effortlessly.

***  
  
He had moved back home with his brother and his brother’s family.  The Hale mansion had always been home to the alpha of the Hale pack while the rest of the family spread out throughout the town.  Peter couldn’t raise a pup in a small one bedroom apartment though.  Jackson needed a nursery and he would eventually need room to play.  Furthermore, he would be a single parent and his brother and sister in law had agreed to help him get the hang of things as they had two of their own with a third on the way in just a few months.

He had moved into one of the guest rooms which had a second smaller bedroom attached.  Derek’s old crib would be placed in side soon enough though it was currently beside Peter’s bed in the guest room.  It wasn’t because Jackson couldn’t be in his own nursery that the crib was in the bedroom…but rather that Peter was terrified that the baby would stop breathing in the night if he wasn’t in the same room to listen to every breath and heartbeat from the little pup.

Peter was quickly getting acquainted with feeding the baby every few hours; and as his sister in law was pregnant and a werewolf…the arrival of a pup without a mother to nurse him had led her to producing more milk early which she would pump so that Peter could feed the boy something other than formula.

It wasn’t hard for the family to settle into a new routine.

***  
  
Jackson was two weeks old when Peter caught Derek looking into the crib at the little baby boy.  Derek had been the baby of the family for seven years and now there was suddenly a pup around and he would be becoming a big brother in just a few months as well.

“Is this what my baby brother or sister will look like?”

Peter smiled softly as he rested a hand on Derek’s shoulder for a moment before pulling Jackson out of his crib.  He rubbed his nose against the baby’s cheek before looking at his nephew.

“Would you like to hold him?”

Derek had been so nervous over the past few weeks and this was the first time that he had actually come to visit Jackson.  Derek looked around shyly before nodding.

“Get on the bed and I’ll put him in your arms.”

Derek climbed onto the bed and Peter rested a pillow on Derek’s lap before placing the baby carefully in his arms.  Derek looked at little Jackson with eyes that began glowing a faint blue.  It was a good sign; it meant that Derek’s wolf was acknowledging that Jackson was pack.  He sniffed at the pup a few times before grinning when Jackson yawned wide. 

“He’s tired again?  But he just woke up.”

“It’s what baby’s do Derek.  Even baby werewolves.  They eat, sleep, and poop.”

As if on cue, a foul odor began to fill the room.  Derek sniffed before scrunching up his nose and ripping his head away from the close proximity to the pup.

“Eww, I think he just did that last one!”

Peter hadn’t laughed so hard in years.

***  
  
When Jackson Hale was three months old, his cousin Isabella was born.  Derek was always worried while holding her that she would poop while in his arms…just like Jackson had.

***  
  
When Jackson was four months old, Laura turned 10.  10 is a very special age for werewolves.  While they have heightened senses and better healing from birth, they didn’t start shifting until they turned ten years old.

Laura was a vivacious little girl and the adult wolves just couldn’t keep up with here.  They ended up spending a good part of the night looking for the girl after she had out run them only to find her in Peter’s room curled up with Jackson, Derek, and Isabella who she was clearly watching over as they slept.  She looked up as the adults came in, her eyes glowing blue as she raised one clawed finger to her fanged mouth and hushed the adults so that they didn’t wake up the children.

When asked the next morning why she had run back to the house and gathered her own little puppy pile, she admitted to hearing Jackson and Isabella crying and Derek being frantic about what to do…so she had come to help her baby brother by getting the puppy pups to sleep.

Turns out she was a good at the whole ‘nurture’ thing.

For a girl who liked getting dirty and dissecting dead frogs that she found…well…who knew?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of the original Hale characters...and Laura...can be found here: http://ask-jackson-and-danny.tumblr.com/post/29458465146/original-hales-from-born-in-a-hale-storm

Jackson and Isabella were inseparable for their toddler years.  They would play together almost constantly and were the first friends that each other hand.  It wasn’t until the two were able to go to preschool that things started to change.  Isabella was a little girl; and at that age most little girls tended to play with little girls at school.

At first Jackson couldn’t understand it.  Izzy and he would be fine and happy playing with one another at home but the second they entered the classroom she would leave to go play with Lydia Martin and Erica Rhyes.

Jackson was left sitting in the corner by himself playing with blocks.  The teacher had been so concerned with Jackson’s unwillingness to play with others that Peter had been called in to have a discussion about it.

It didn’t seem to help though.  For the next week he continued to play in the corner alone and if it kept up; he would be held back and wouldn’t be able to move on to kindergarten.

Then Danny Mahealani and his family moved from Hawaii and things changed quickly.  Danny didn’t look like the other kids with his darker sun kissed skin and the cute little Hawaiian shirts that his parents dressed him in.  Most of the other boys stayed away from him but Jackson couldn’t stand seeing anyone sad, even if he didn’t mind being sad and alone himself.  Upon seeing Danny playing by himself; Jackson had gotten up from where he was playing and brought over his favorite little wolf toy so that Danny could play with it too.

That was the beginning of Jackson and Danny becoming the inseparable best friends.  It was a friendship that would last a life time.

Needless to say, Danny became a regular visitor to the Hale house.

****  
  
Seven year old Jackson was playing with seven year old Danny when Jackson’s wolf hearing picked up the gasping.  Jackson froze from where they were passing a ball back and forth; prompting his friend to look on in concern.

“What is it?”

“Someone is gasping?”

Danny watched as Jackson dropped the ball that he was holding before walking from the small ball court and heading towards the jungle gym.  Peter noticed his son leaving and got up to follow and make sure that the kid and his friend would be okay.  It was on the top that Jackson found seven year old Scott McCall and a frantic looking Stiles Stilinski.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He has asthma and he can’t breathe.  He dropped his inhaler and we don’t know where it is.”

Jackson’s nostrils’ flared as he took in Scott’s scent before sniffing the air.  Danny found it odd while Stiles thought that Jackson was making fun of his best friend. 

“Hey, don’t be mean to Scott.”

“I’m not.  Shut up.”

He continued sniffing before jumping down from the top of the jungle gym they were on top off and digging around in some leaves before pulling out the white inhaler.

“I think I found it.”

“Jackson?  What is going on?”

Jackson looked up at his father.  “Scott can’t breathe.  He dropped his inhaler and I think I found it.”

“Scott?!  Scott?!  Where are you?!”  Peter turned to see the beautiful Melissa McCall searching for her son.  He saw Jackson leave from the corner of his eye and crawl back on top of the structure.  The gasping breaths he could hear subsided as the medication was puffed into the little boy’s lungs.

So it seemed that his little boy was a hero.

“Scott is on top of the jungle gym with my son and their friends.”

After a moment, a red faced Scott shoved his head over the side to see his mother.  “I’m okay now mom.  Jackson found my inhaler for me.  I can breathe now.”

Melissa sighed in relief.  “Well we got to go Scott.  It’s your father’s weekend to have you.”

“Okay mom.  I’ll be down in a minute.  Just let me say good bye to Stiles, Jackson, and Danny.”

So…Melissa wasn’t with her husband?  Oh the possibilities.

***  
  
Peter saw Melissa at the playground three more times before he worked up the courage to ask her out on a date.  She said yes.

It was obvious after six months that things were getting pretty serious between them.  Peter gathered the courage inside of himself to tell her the truth about him and his family.  She broke up with him.  Peter was persistent in trying to win her back.  He sent her flowers and gifts…and strongly fought the urge to leave dead animals on her door step…in an attempt to get her back.  He wrote her poetry and sat outside her window singing her songs.

She wouldn’t take him back…not until her ex-husband showed up drunk.  Peter didn’t even have to be there to know that something bad was happening.  When he arrived, Melissa was clutching a crying Scott and trying to protect him from the man with the gun who wanted to take them both to hell with him.

Peter’s features twisted to that of the wolf and he took bullet after bullet for her before finally taking down the man who was trying to hurt her and her son.  The asshole put the final bullet in his own head to avoid being ripped apart by the monster before him.

Melissa cried as she clutched a bleeding Peter Hale, and when he healed before her eyes he promised to always protect her and her son…even if she would not be his.

A year later and Peter forgot how to breathe as she walked down the church aisle towards him.  She made such a beautiful bride and he was so happy and so lucky to have her as his mate.

Peter and Jackson moved into the former McCall…now second Hale house with Melissa and her son Scott.

Now he had everything he wanted.  He had two beautiful sons and a beautiful mate…life was perfect.

***  
  
Life became a little more perfect on Jackson’s tenth birthday.  It was the night of the full moon and everyone was over at the Hale manor.  Melissa was watching the children that would not be turning into werewolves that night (Isabella and Scott) and waiting anxiously for her husband and step son to return.

Jackson felt joyously free as he ran through the forest.  Derek and Laura kept close to him and made sure that he stayed within the Hale property.

The family finally stumbled back into the house at dawn, tired but satisfied.  Peter found his wife sipping on some tea in the kitchen and nuzzled his nose against her beautiful neck.  She turned around in his arms and kissed his lips softly before pulling his head down to rest against her stomach.  He was confused at first…until the soft heartbeat of their unborn child reached his ears.

He had been wrong before about life being perfect…it had been good…but now it was perfect.

***  
  
It was the first day of the New Year when Melissa went into labor.  Peter was frantic.  He had never been there when someone went into labor before…well…at least not with his child.  Sure, he had carried Jackson’s birth mother into the hospital but she hadn’t been in labor, she had been dying…so this was very different.

Peter’s anxiety had Scott acting nervous and almost constantly puffing on his inhaler as he tried to comfort his mother.  It was Jackson who was the calm one that gathered all of Melissa’s things and put them into the car before calling the doctor and handing his father the car keys.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive Dad?  You’re a bit of a mess.”

“Don’t get cheeky.  I’ll be fine.  Now both of you, into the car.”

Jackson and Scott climbed into the back of the car and Jackson rested his hand on his step mother’s skin; pulling away some of her pain.  It was the first time Peter had seen a wolf so young doing something like that.  Jackson was truly remarkable.

****  
  
Hours later and both Jackson and Scott looked in on little Michael Hale slumbering in the hospital nursery.

He was perfect.

***  
  
Jackson grew up.  It was now late August of 2011 and it was the first day of Jackson’s junior year of High School.

Jackson stepped out of his and Scott’s car with Scott getting out of the passenger side and Isabella getting out of the back.  Izzy slipped around the front and wrapped her arms around Scott before kissing him lightly.

“Happy first day Scotty.”

“Happy first day Izzy.”

Jackson rolled his eyes at the lovey dovey couple.  They had been going out since freshman year when Uncle James had bitten Scott to put an end to the asthma attacks.  The wolf side had come with the addition of confidence and he had finally asked Isabella out.

Freshman year had been the start of werewolf craziness among their little group.

Stiles and Danny now knew about the werewolf thing; and Erica Rhyes had been turned shortly after being diagnosed with epilepsy.

Their little group ran the school.  Jackson and Scott were co-captains on the Lacrosse team while Danny was the goalie of the team and everyone had come to love him.  He had come out as being gay in freshman year and oddly enough no one had questioned it or put up a stink about it; though that was probably because they were afraid that Jackson and Scott would rough them up if they did.

Erica and Isabella along with Lydia (who was in the dark) were the queens of the school and all of the guys wanted them; though Lydia was too busy being the beauty with the brain to really focus on any of the boys and Erica had her eyes set on the shy Isaac Lahey.

Things were great…now if only his brother would stop sucking his cousin’s face.  It was just weird.

Jackson pressed the button that locked the car doors and headed into the building where he was greeted by both Danny and Stiles who were discussing which superheroes were secretly gay.

“I think Charles Xavier had a thing for Magneto.”

“You only got that from all those Tumblr posts that came out after First Class came out.”

“Okay, fine.  So what if I did!  Batman was totally gay for Robin.”

“Other way around.  Bruce Wayne isn’t the pedophile type.  Robin…all the Robins….had a thing for him.  He had a thing for Superman.”

“It’s too early for the _Which Superheroes have a Sexual Identity Crisis._ ”

Stiles looked at him like he was insane while Danny gave a pained look.

“They’re making out again…right?”

“It’s like they’re glued at the mouth.  He’s my brother and she’s my cousin…pack or not…it creeps me out.”

Danny simply patted Jackson on the back.  “It’ll be okay.  Maybe get a girlfriend this year Jacks…that might make you feel better.”

“You’re just saying that because you got a boyfriend over the summer.  I don’t like him.”

“You never like my boyfriends.”

“They’re not good enough for you.”

“Then who is?”

Jackson opened his mouth before snapping it shut.  He would never see anyone as being good enough for Danny.

The three boys looked up as Scott and Isabella entered the building holding hands and walked over to them.

“Did you guys get your schedules yet?”

“Stiles and I did.  You guys better go get yours before you end up being late for classes.”

“I’ll get them so you can put your things away.”  Scott rubbed his nose against Isabella’s and Jackson mimed choking.  Scott rolled his eyes at his brother.  “I’ll get yours too.  Go check on Erica and Lydia.”

Jackson watched his brother walk away before searching for the two other queens of the school.  He could smell them in the girl’s bathroom and hear them talking about fashion and make up.

“Erica?”

He didn’t say it loud but he knew she would hear him through the door.  “One second Lydia.”  Erica shoved her head out of the door and looked at him with a critical eye.  “You’re not wearing what Lydia and I picked out for you.”

“Yea, because I’m not trying to flaunt myself.”

“You look like Stiles.”

Jackson looked down at his loose t-shirt and the baggy jeans.  “So what, it’s comfortable.”

Erica rolled her eyes.  “What do you want?”

“Did you girls get your schedules yet?”

“Yes.”

“And the damage?”

“Lydia and I both have Harris…at least it’s at the same time though.  It will make thing more bearable.  Isaac has it with us too.  We have him third period.”  Erica got a far off look in her eyes.

“Just ask him out already.  You smell like sex every time you think about him.  It’s annoying.”

“Then hold your nose.”

She shut the door on him and he sighed before walking back to the group where Scott had now returned with their schedules.  Jackson groaned when he saw Mr. Harris’s name on his list.

Harris was supposed to be a tough and demeaning teacher.  Worse of all…he had dated his aunt Sarah and she had dumped his ass cold.  He loved his aunt, but she could be a cold heartless bitch towards the men she dated.

“I have Harris for third.  Erica, Lydia, and apparently Isaac have him then as well.”

As it turned out, Harris for Third was a trend among the group…except for…

“Oh goodie, I don’t have him at all.  Go me!”  Izzy did a small little dance before kissing Scott’s cheek when he pouted.  “I’ll miss you baby.”

Well…Welcome to Hell.


End file.
